


Siipirikko

by Mikitius



Series: Tavataan aamulla - WinterFalcon [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, One Shot, Suomimarvel, WinterFalcon - Freeform, aamukohtaaminen, falcon - Freeform, fluffahtavaa?, mutta mikä au, periaatteessa, sam omistaa eläintarhan, shortstory, siis hyvin lyhyt, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikitius/pseuds/Mikitius
Summary: >> Hänen lähestyessään hätiköimättömin liikkein vilttikasaa ja kolmea varpusta, alkoi vilttikasa kummasti liikahdella. Aivan kuin joukko hiiriä tai hamstereita olisi mönkinyt sen alla etsimässä ulospääsyä. Viltin reuna nousi vähän, yksi varpusista hypähti kauemmas, ja Sam jähmettyi paikoilleen huomattuaan metallisten sormien painautuvan kiviä vasten."Sam, hitto, mikä onni että saavuit!" <<





	Siipirikko

**Author's Note:**

> || Au, jota kukaan ei pyytänyt ja jota minun ei pitänyt kirjoittaa. Sam ja Bucky eivät ihan täysin enää vihaa toisiaan, eikä Bucky tiedä erästä asiaa Samista. 
> 
> Toivottavasti eräät ystäväni eivät murhaa minua sen vuoksi, että kirjoitin Marvel-ficin suomeksi. ||

  
Aamuisin Sam Wilson heräsi poikkeuksetta takapihansa vajasta kantautuvaan kukon huutoon. Palattuaan aikoinaan tehtävältään, jonka aikana hän oli menettänyt Rileyn, ja muutettuaan siihen pieneen omakotitaloon, jonka takana levisi yllättävän iso pihamaa, oli Sam muuttanut puutarhavajan kanalaksi. Vajassa asusti seitsemän helttapäätä, yksi kukko ja kuusi kirjavaa, kaunista, joskin hyvin kovaäänistä kanaa, ja vajaa ympäröi linnuille tarkoitettu tarha.

  
Jo pienestä pojasta saakka Sam oli pitänyt linnuista. Lapsena hän oli mieluummin kuvitellut olevansa lintu kuin lentokone tai hävittäjälentäjä, kapteeni tai perämies. Jo ennen esikoulua hän oli osannut nimetä kuvakirjasta kymmenien lintulajien nimet (se oli hämmästyttänyt iloisesti hänen vanhempiaan). Valkopäämerikotkasta oli muodostunut nopeasti hänen lempilintunsa ikivanhojen tarujen pohjalta. Valkopäämerikotkia hän oli lapsena ihaillut, kun oli lähtenyt isänsä kanssa matkustamaan mantereen halki. Suotta korkealla kaarteleva kotka ei ollut Yhdysvaltojen kansallislintu - sen sankarillista mahtavuutta korosti jopa 2,3 metrin siipiväli ja huimat syöksyt merta päin olivat kuin rohkeita hyppyjä tuntemattomaan. Jokainen linnun sulka, pään liike ja pienten silmien katse ilmensivät vapautta, jota jokainen Yhdysvaltojen kansalainen asettuisi jylhästi puolustamaan aina tarpeen vaatiessa.

  
Sam nousi ylös vuoteestaan ja kiskoi vaaleanharmaan college-paidan sekä samansävyiset verryttelyhousut päälleen. Puhelimen kello näytti puoli viittä aamulla. Kuunnellessaan kukkonsa Alfredin kiekumista hän suuntasi kohti ulko-ovea. Aikaiset aamut olivat parhaita hetkiä juoksemiselle: kadut olivat melkein tyhjiä ja liikenne lähestulkoon olematonta. Suurkaupungissakin pystyi kuulemaan luonnon äänet selvästi puistoissa ja satamissa.   
Eteisessä hän varmisti, että kaksi seeprapeippoa torkkuivat edelleenkin rinnakkain lipaston päällä, ja astuttuaan ulos ja suljettuaan oven visusti perässään, ettei kukaan hänen talonsa muista asukkaista keksisi livahtaa karkuun, hän venytteli. Hän kuuli selkärankansa tutun ratinan jumien auetessa ja hymyili raukeana. Aurinko loisti kirkkaana taivaanrannassa ja kadulla leijaileva kevyt sumu väistyi Samin askelten edestä.

 

***

  
Usein Sam vietti juoksulenkeillään kauan aikaa, mutta sinä aamuna omituinen tunne pakotti hänet keskeyttämään lenkkinsä kahdenkymmenen minuutin jälkeen ja palaamaan kotiin. Eikä edes hetkeäkään liian aikaisin, sillä kun hän pääsi talolleen, vaikutti kaikki olevan katasrofaalisessa kunnossa: roska-astiat olivat kaatuilleet, kukkaistutusten tukiaidat vinossa ja katkeilleet, omenapuun kaksi oksaa lehdettöminä, omituinen kasa vilttejä mytyssä portaiden edessä ja ovi sepposen selällään - ja joukko lintuja liikehtimässä pitkin pihamaata. Eikä kello ollut kuin vasta hädintuskin viisi aamulla!

  
Tyrmistyneenä hän tuijotti valkoista, keltatöyhtöistä kakaduaan, joka tepasteli pihakivetyksellä kuin itse Amerikan omistaja, sekä rännin päälle istahtaneita kyyhkysiä, jotka kujersivat aamuauringosta ilahtuneina. Kolme lemmikkivarpusta nokkivat vilttikasaa, ja undulaatti pyrähti omenapuun lehdettömälle oksalle. Sam olisi halunnut huutaa niin, että koko naapurusto olisi herännyt, mutta sen seurauksena hänen armaat asuinkumppaninsa olisivat varmasti paenneet paikalta, eikä hän olisi enää koskaan nähnyt niitä.

  
Hänen lähestyessään hätiköimättömin liikkein vilttikasaa ja kolmea varpusta, alkoi vilttikasa kummasti liikahdella. Aivan kuin joukko hiiriä tai hamstereita olisi mönkinyt sen alla etsimässä ulospääsyä. Viltin reuna nousi vähän, yksi varpusista hypähti kauemmas, ja Sam jähmettyi paikoilleen huomattuaan metallisten sormien painautuvan kiviä vasten.

  
"Sam, hitto, mikä onni että saavuit!" Vilttien alle suojautunut mies sanoi selvästi helpottuneen oloisena ja siirsi loppuja vilttejä päältään. Silmiään räpsytellen Sam tuijotti kankaista kuoriutuvaa Buckya, joka piti oikeaa kättään rintaansa vasten painettuna hiukset pörrössä. Selvästi entinen Talvisotilas piti jotain pientä suojassa  kädellään.   
"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Sam ähkäisi astuessaan aluksi vähän kauemmas. Hetimmiten hän kuitenkin ojensi kätensä Buckylle auttaakseen tuon ylös.   
"Tulin tervehtimään", toinen sanoi tarttuessaan metallikädellään tiukasti hänen käteensä ja ponnistaessaan jalkeille. "En vain osannut odottaa tuollaista hyökkäystä. Näinkö sinä pidät murtovarkaat loitolla?"   
"Päästit siis lintuni karkuun?"   
"Silkassa vahingossa", Bucky huomautti ja kietaisi pehmeää pyyhettä paremmin kantamansa pikkuisen minkälien ympärille. "En tiennyt, että sinulla on lintuja. Kyllähän sinä niistä selkeästi pidät, olethan sinä Falcon, mutta tämmöinen parvi kaikenlaista piipertäjää...."  
"Ne ovat tavallaan ystäviäni. Ja terapiaa varten. Miksi tuo haavi on tuossa?"   
Sam poimi perhoshaavin maasta. Se oli kai naapurin pikkutytön. Kevyt puna tavoitti Buckyn kovia kokeneet, rajupiirteiset kasvot.   
"Minä ihan oikeasti yritin saada lintujasi kiinni."  
"Niimpä tietenkin. Toivottavasti ne eivät pelkää nyt ihmisiä."  
"Anteeksi."

Huokaisten Sam nosti viltit maasta syliinsä ja kantoi ne sisälle, ja niiden mutkassa varpuset palasivat takasin neljän seinän suojiin. Bucky seurasi Samia lupaa kysymättä.   
"Minun pitää saada ne takaisin sisälle. Ole hyvä ja istu alas, äläkä aiheuta enempää kaaosta", Sam pyysi palatessaan ulos.

 

***

  
Kesti ainakin kaksi tuntia, ennen kuin kaikki Samin linnut - viisi kyyhkyä, kaksi seeprapeippoa, neljä ruusukaijaa, kolme undulaattia, kakadu ynnä pieni preeriapöllö - olivat taas kotona ja Sam pääsi istahtamaan alas kahvikupposen äärelle.

  
Varpunen istui Samin mustien hiusten seassa miehen juodessa harvoin kulauksin lämmintä juomaansa, ja Bucky seuraili tarkkaavaisena omahyväisen kakadun liikehdintää olohuoneessa.   
"Onko sinulla ollut nämä täällä pitkäänkin?" Bucky kysyi laskiessaan katseensa pyyhekääröön sylissään.   
"Tarpeeksi pitkään. Miten niin?" Sam laski kahvikupin pöydälle. Undulaatti pyrähti verhotangolle.   
"Ei kukaan koskaan ole kertonut."  
"Ei kukaan tiedä. Tai no, nyt sinä tiedät."  
"Ai."

  
He olivat taas hiljaa ja sen hiljaisuuden aikana Sam siirtyi varpusineen olohuoneeseen. Hän istuuntui Buckyn viereen ehkä jopa mielellään, tietenkin myöntämättä kokemaansa mielihyvän aaltoa itselleen. Hymähtäen Sam katsahti Buckyn reisiä ja pyyhettä.   
"Mitä sinulla on mukana?" Hän kysyi. Yrittikö hän tarkoituksella muuttaa ääntään ilkeämmäksi?   
Bucky vaikutti vaivaantuvan hetkessä, ja Sam kohotti odottavasti kulmaansa.  
"No?"  
"Minä....Tuota. Niin...."  
"Sano vain."  
Bucky tuijotti hämillisenä alaspäin, ja tyytyi vain avaamaan käärönsä. Sam huomasi leukansa loksahtavan, kun pieni, violetinkirjava pörröpallo liikahti.   
"Mikä se on?" Sam ähkäisi äkkiä kiinnostuneempana.   
"Löysin sen ikkunalaudalta kun vein Lolan ulos. En osannut tehdä mitään ja ajattelin, että jos sinä...tietäisit."  
"Se on kolibri."   
"Niin. Niin on."   
"Hirveän suloinen."

  
Bucky vilkaisi sivusilmällä Samia ja Samin kummallisesti loistavia kasvoja. Samin silmissäkin oli iloinen ilme. Bucky nielaisi ja avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mitä olisi varmasti katunut myöhemmin.   
"Ni...niin kai", hän kuiskasi painaessaan kasvonsa olohuoneen ikkunaa päin. Seeprapeipot hyppelivät ikkunalaudalla kahden pienen kasvin seassa.   
Bucky ei ollut osannut odottaa Samilta tuollaista reaktiota kolibriin, joka oli satuttanut itsensä törmätessään hänen ikkunaansa. Pieni mustasukkaisuuden oirekin tuntui iskevän kipinää jossain sydämen sopukoissa, mutta Bucky karkotti sen nopeasti.   
"Tiedätkö, mitä sen kanssa pitää tehdä?" Hän kysyi, ja Sam hätkähti.   
"Ehkä. Ihan ensimmäiseksi se tarvitsee mettä. Kolibrit nääntyvät helposti nälkään, kun ne kuluttavat niin nopeasti energiaa. Ja ties milloin viimeksi tämä kaveri on saanut juotavaa."

  
Sam nosti linnun käsiinsä hellävaroen ja Bucky peitti silmänsä kädellään, kuin suojatakseen niitä auringonvalolta, piilottaakseen edes osaksi rajusti punoittavat kasvonsa. Sam poistui pian keittiöön linnun kanssa tekemään sokerilientä ja Bucky jäi taas yksin lintujen keskuuteen.

  
Hän ei millään käsittänyt, kuinka niin oli oikeasti käynyt. Hän ei tiennyt, mistä hetkestä alkaen Sam oli alkanut tuntumaan tavattoman viehättävältä mieheltä. Viehättävältä, mutta tosiaankin mieheltä, joka sylki useimmiten ainoastaan loukkauksia vasten hänen naamaansa. Bucky oli pitkään ajatellut, että ainoastaan Steve voisi hymyillessään herättää hänessä sen kaltaisia tunteita - pohjatonta halua ja outoja sydämentykytyksiä. Siitä oli kuitenkin jo aikaa, sellaiset tuntemukset Steveä kohtaan olivat vähentyneet ja tuntemukset olivat saaneet hänet kiinnostumaan toisesta miehestä, ja jo pitkään Bucky oli halunnut kertoa Samille. Pelko kuitenkin pidätteli häntä, sillä eihän, herra varjele, Sam voinut hänestä pitää. Sehän nyt oli täysin selvää.

  
Sam kuulosti puhuvan jotain keittiössä, ja Bucky jähmettyi paikoilleen selvittääkseen, puhuiko Sam hänelle vai itsekseen. Sydämenlyönnit tykyttivät korvissa, ja niiden sekaan eksyi sanoja:  
"Olet sinä kyllä komea....Hyvä poika....Siitä vaan...."   
Bucky nielaisi ja nousi seisomaan. Hän väisti lattialle pyrähtänyttä kyyhkyä kiireesti ja jäi keittiön ovensuuhun. Sam oli kumartunut pöydän ylle ja syötti kolibria. Bucky tuijotti miestä, ja etenkin miehen liikunnallisesta elämäntavasta muotoutunutta kehoa, josta vaatteet eivät jättäneet paljon kuviteltavaa jäljelle. Ja se harmaa collegepaita oli kuin tehty Samia varten.   
"Minun pitää varmaan soittaa eläinlääkärille. Olen hoitanut monia siipirikkoja lintuja, mutta tämä on niin älyttömän pieni. Hei - mitä sinä tuijotat?"   
Buckyn katse tavoitti Samin sopusuhtaiset kasvot, joilla karehti tiukka ja kiukkuinen väre. Sanoiko Sam juuri jotain? Bucky kurtisti aavistuksen verran kulmiaan. Sam mulkaisi häntä pahasti ja oli poistua huoneesta, mutta Bucky tarrasi tuota ranteesta tiukasti kiinni.   
Metallisen käden puristus oli musertaa Samin ranteen, ja puolivahingossa tuon huulien välistä pääsi ilmoille tuskainen äännähdys.   
"Anteeksi", Bucky sanoi turhan läheltä. Sam tuijotti terävästi toista silmiin hieman korkeammalta. Bucky kallisti päätään aavistuksen verran, ja jokin Buckyn sinisissä silmissä sai Samin ihon kihelmöimään.   
"En koskaan muista...", Bucky aloitti, mutta hän ei antanut miehen jatkaa loppuun, vaan vetäytyi kauemmas.   
"Soitan eläinlääkärille. Kolibrisi siipi on rikki."   
"Hyvä on."

 

***

 

Sam sulki puhelimen kädet vapisten. Varmasti puolet eläinlääkärin puheesta oli mennyt häneltä ohitse hänen miettiessään, mikä Buckya oikein vaivasi. Miksi mies oli tarttunut häneen sillä tavoin? Miksi Bucky oli katsonut häntä niin oudosti?  
Hän vilkaisi puoliksi lehdetöntä omenapuutaan ennen kuin palasi sisälle. Puhelin jäi lipaston päälle. Bucky kuulosti puhuvan jotain linnuille. Sam nielaisi.   
James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes oli mies, jota Samin oli ollut usein vaikea sietää. Olihan mies toki ollut aikansa jäässä Steven tavoin, mutta myös aivopesty murhaaja, jonka vastuulla oli muunmuassa Tony Starkin vanhempien tragedia. Kun Bucky oli ilmestynyt kuvioihin New Yorkissa ja Steve oli ottanut uudeksi elämäntehtäväkseen ystävänsä pelastamisen, oli Sam tuntenut mustasukkaisuutta, joka oli vaikuttanut vahvasti hänen mielipiteisiinsä käsipuolesta miehestä. Tunteet olivat kuitenkin laantuneet, kun Steven ja hitaasti parantuvan toipilaan välille ei ollut muodostunut mitään toveruudesta ja elinikäisestä ystävyydestä poikkeavaa. Samin ei tarvinnut enää kyräillä ja hän pääsi rentoutumaan. Jos sellaista aikaa, milloin Bucky onnistui tuhoamaan vaikka mitä paikkoja tai sotkemaan ihmisten välisiä tilanteita, pystyi edes sanomaan edulliseksi rentoutumiselle. Mustasukkaisuuden ja ärtyneisyyden lisäksi jokin aivan uusi tunne oli viime vuoden puolella alkanut kytemään Samin ajatuksissa. Olihan Bucky karskista ja paikoitellen yllättävän hupsusta ulkonäöstään huolimatta viehättävä, ja metallinen käsi vain lisäsi vaikutelmaa.

  
Sam asettui nojaamaan ovensuuhun ja jäi hiljaa katselmaan Buckya, jonka linnut olivat valinneet uudeksi orrekseen. Rakkauspapukaijat, peipot ja varpuset istuivat miehen olkapäillä sekä metallisella käsivarrella, joka lepäsi rennosti sohvan nojalla. Kyyhkynen kujersi Buckyn sylissä, ja kakadu käytti miehen jalkaa kiipeilypuuna.   
"Ne tykästyivät sinuun", Sam totesi hiljaa, ja Bucky nosti katseensa mieheen.   
"En ihan oikeasti tehnyt niille mitään. Ne vain tulivat ja-"  
"Se tarkoittaa, että ne hyväksyvät sinut. En todellakaan tiedä että miksi. Kuka lie ottaa niiden aivoituksista selkoa."   
Sam ojensi kätensä ja yksi varpusista lennähti huoneen poikki.   
"Voin ottaa kolibrin huolehdittavaksi. Jos et osaa kerta tehdä sille mitään."  
"Kiitos Sam", Bucky hymyili ja siirsi varovasti kyyhkystä pois sylistään. "Minä kai sitten varmaan...."  
"Ehkä se olisi hyvä. Mutta älä vie niitä mukanasi."   
Kakadu tipahti lattialle Buckyn noustessa seisomaan, ja nokkasi kostoksi miehen jalkaa.   
"Hei!" Bucky ähkäisi. Loput varpuset lennähtivät Samin tykö, ja rakkauskaijat ja peipot pakenivat kirjahyllyn päälle. Sam virnisti.  
"Sekin tietää, miten sinua pitää kohdella."  
Toinen pyöräytti silmiään ja taivalsi etuovelle. Bucky heilautti kättään Samille, ja oven sulkeuduttua miehen perässä, Samin virne katosi. Hänestä tuntui  jotenkin ilkeältä. 

  
Päivä oli jo pitkällä ja taivaanrantaan kerääntyi sadepilviä. Sam räpsäytti silmiään ja palasi kolibrin luokse. Linturaukka oli asettunut pehmeiden pyyhkeiden lämpöön ja sulkenut silmänsä.   
Kai se pitäisi nimetä.   
Sam otti permanenttitussin keittiön laatikosta ja raapusta pahvilaatikon sivuun ensimmäisen nimen, joka hänen mieleensä sillä hetkellä pilkahti. Tarkastellessaan tekemiään tikkukirjaimia hän hymähti.   
Eihän sitä kenellekään olisi kertonut, mutta sopiva nimi siipirikolle kolibrille oli kuin olikin Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> || Toivottavasti pidit! Kudokset ja kommentit ovat tervetulleita! ||


End file.
